


恋爱咨询

by HallSpin



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 1872, Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir, Marvel: Heroes United (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse Shenanigans, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 史蒂夫和托尼来自AA宇宙，他们要为其他平行宇宙的史蒂夫和托尼提供咨询服务。老天知道他们有多需要这个。





	恋爱咨询

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Counselors Are In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282334) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 

> 自从我写完 AA Stevetony 遇见 MCU stevetony，一些读者建议AA宇宙的托尼史蒂夫也可以为其他宇宙的史蒂夫托尼做做调解。所以就有了这篇文章——AA宇宙的男孩们跨宇宙撮合其他人！  
这篇文章是为了庆祝盾铁十周年，同好们生日快乐！

“但是托尼，这看起来不是有点儿多管闲事儿吗？”史蒂夫咬着唇角问道，“也许其他版本的我们根本不会听我们的建议。”

“我们固执的要命，我很确定其他宇宙的我们也是如此，”托尼笑着说，“而且我曾经看过一些平行宇宙，他们相处得可不怎么样，史蒂夫，他们需要我们的帮助。”

史蒂夫为托尼对所有人的关心而感到分外喜悦，即使这些人甚至来自于完全不同的其他宇宙，“你说得对，蜜糖。来吧，让我们现在就开始！”

“好极了，”托尼欢呼道，他牵起史蒂夫的手，让他们的婚戒亲昵的碰在一起，“把第一对儿送进来。”

** MCU (Earth-199999) **

“除了执行任务以外，你们两个有没有在闲暇时间一起出去逛逛？”

“呃，我们曾经一起吃过烤肉。”暴脾气版史蒂夫说道。

“那是纽约大战刚结束之后，你困得要死。那不算！”暴脾气版托尼气急败坏的说。

“所以，你们从来没有真正一起约会过？就算作为朋友？像是，一次都没有过？”托尼看起来相当迷惑不解。

“好吧，你要那么说的话，一次都没有，完全没有过。”暴脾气版史蒂夫承认道。

“我想我们可能发现了矛盾的根源，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“看在上帝的份儿上，你们为什么不试试像朋友一样聊天呢？”

“因为他讨厌我。”暴脾气版史蒂夫和暴脾气版托尼异口同声的哀嚎。

“他不讨厌你。”史蒂夫和托尼也异口同声的反驳。

“他说我只是个实验室的产物。”

“他说我不配做英雄。”

“他试图杀了我最好的朋友。”

“而他试图杀了我！”

史蒂夫遏制住想要用脑袋砸桌子的冲动，“那听起来的确很复杂，好像有很多因素推波助澜。像是你们提到的那个什么权杖——那玩意儿能激发你们所有人最糟糕的一面？还有正处于风头浪尖的那个什么协议？你们觉得这些能够影响你们对彼此的看法？”

暴脾气版史蒂夫和暴脾气版托尼交换了一个眼神。

托尼洞悉一切似的点点头，“听着，你们得在闹翻之前建立一段坚实的友谊，那样你们的关系就不会受到情绪的影响。这是常识。”

史蒂夫捂嘴偷笑。

“去看场电影，”托尼再接再厉，“一起做顿晚餐，或者一起打篮球，这类事情都可以。”

“但是——”

“没有但是！这是来自咨询师的专业意见。鉴于现在没有什么生死存亡迫在眉睫的大事儿发生，抓紧时间多和对方待在一起，你们的关系就还有救。好吗？”

脾气暴躁的史蒂夫和脾气暴躁的托尼脾气暴躁的点了点头。

等他们不情不愿的拖着脚步离开，史蒂夫长长的舒了口气，“老实说，他们简直一团糟。感谢上帝我们避免了这个。”

** AvAc (Earth-916) **

“就是，”小托尼低头看着自己的脚，“我有时候觉得……比起和我待在一起，他看上去似乎对查尔斯顿舞*更感兴趣。”

（*查尔斯顿舞：以南卡罗莱纳州查尔斯顿城命名的，流行于美国上世纪二三十年代的一种摇摆舞。）

“但是托尼，”小史蒂夫提高声音，看上去有点儿心烦意乱，“你以为我为什么要那么努力地练习？”

“我不知道。因为跳舞比上课有趣？”

“当然不是，小傻瓜。那是因为我想跳的更好，这样当我，呃，当我找到那个合适的舞伴，我就可以邀请他们跳舞，而不用担心踩到他们的脚把约会搞砸。”小史蒂夫的脸颊上泛起可疑的红晕。就连史蒂夫自己也不得不承认那看上去还挺可爱的。

“哦，”小托尼的眼睛里溢满悲伤，“是啊，我猜那就说通了。祝你早日找到那个合适的舞伴。”

史蒂夫轻轻拍了一下小史蒂夫的手臂，给了他一个 ** _约他出去_ ** 的手势。

“呃，托尼，那你愿意和我一起跳舞吗？”小史蒂夫满怀希望的问。

“是的，当然，”小托尼不假思索的脱口而出，“呃，我是说，可以啊，当然可以，我觉得没什么问题。”现在他的小脸也泛起了红晕，而且他们只要看彼此一眼就会脸红。

托尼看到小史蒂夫小心翼翼的伸出手，小托尼小心翼翼的牵住它，他们十指交握，却不敢直视对方的眼睛。

托尼朝他的史蒂夫露出自信的微笑，“这俩人绝对没问题。”

** 616 (Earth-616) **

616宇宙的托尼是蓝色的，而且还是透明的。好吧，这倒是挺新鲜的。

托尼好奇的看着他，“所以你是……一个全息影像？”

“不完全是，”616托尼说，他看起来很高兴，“我的身体陷入了昏迷，但我的意识被数字化上传至网络，所以我现在算是人工智能了。”

“哇哦。”托尼说，然后他俩开始兴奋的讨论起数字化、神经结构和感官体验，史蒂夫非常确信他听到他俩中的一个宣称已经解决了意识这个难题。

史蒂夫扭头去看616史蒂夫，发现对方正审慎的打量着他。616史蒂夫勾了勾手指示意他靠过来，史蒂夫照做了。身后的两个托尼还在兴奋的喋喋不休。

“九头蛇万岁。”616史蒂夫用嘶哑的嗓音低声说。

史蒂夫震惊的瞪大双眼，然后一跃而起，一拳打在了616史蒂夫的下巴上，“接招吧，纳粹走狗！”他一声怒吼，惊得两个托尼一同转过头来。

616史蒂夫歪倒在地，史蒂夫分分钟就把他捆了起来，同时把他的手腕儿绑在身后。“我们将会再度崛起！”616史蒂夫疯狂叫喊，“从这个世界的灰烬中，九头蛇将卷土重来！”

“你要么现在安静，要么我们揍到让你安静。”史蒂夫冷冷地说，一脚踩在616史蒂夫的肩胛骨之间，“托尼，甜心？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“我觉得我们需要给他用一下我们的认知校准器。亲爱的，帮我把它拿过来，好吗？”

“当然没问题，蜜糖。”

** Heroes United (Earth-12313) **

“我当然一直在密切的关注他啦。”欢快版托尼挑了挑眉毛。

“所以这就是你出任务总跟在我身后的原因吗，斯塔克？之前我还以为是你飞的太慢跟不上，但现在看来你只是一直盯着我的背影看。”欢快版史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。

“我可不想让你累坏了，老头子。我知道你得为我们的拳击训练保留点儿体力。”欢快版托尼舔了一下嘴唇。

史蒂夫看了他的托尼一眼，“亲爱的，这个版本的你有点儿油嘴滑舌的。”

托尼瞥了一眼那个欢快版本的他，那家伙正在欢快版史蒂夫耳边说着什么悄悄话，“呃，是啊，他可能有点儿……”不管欢快版本的他到底说了什么，欢快版史蒂夫正像一只偷到奶油的猫咪似的傻笑着，“我的老天啊。”

“我还挺喜欢他的。”史蒂夫咧嘴笑着说，托尼在桌子底下踢了他一脚。

** Marvel Adventures (Earth-20051) **

“天呐，”托尼镇静地说，“他们俩比我们还要甜蜜！”

可爱版本的托尼坐在椅子上不停的摇晃他的腿，而可爱版本的史蒂夫兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳。

“这太棒了！”可爱版史蒂夫尖叫道，“一个完全不同的宇宙，生活着不同版本的我们！天呐，这趟旅程太棒啦！”

托尼示意可爱版的他弯下腰来，这样他们就能说点儿私密的话题。“所以，你和你的史蒂夫有没有，”托尼问道，“…你懂得。”

“我们有没有什么？”可爱版托尼困惑的问。

“我的意思是，你和他看起来……很亲密。”

“哦当然啦，”可爱版托尼热情地说，“我们的确很亲密。他是我在这个世界上最好的朋友！”

托尼挫败的往后一倒，脸上浮现出一种痛苦的表情，就好像他正被迫刷新对他自己的认知，“别在意。他们最终会自己搞明白的。”

“搞明白什么？”可爱版史蒂夫问，那双明亮的眼睛里充满好奇，“不管遇到什么问题，我非常确信我和钢铁侠会一起解决的。当我们并肩作战时，我们总是默契十足。”

史蒂夫试图克制自己不要盯着可爱版史蒂夫看，因为可爱版史蒂夫正双手托着下巴，两眼发光的看着可爱版托尼，就好像房间里只有他一个人一样。

“哦，我的天，”史蒂夫转向他的托尼，“我们在一起之前也是这样相处的吗？”

“不，”托尼尴尬的笑了笑，“我们没有这么，微妙。”

** Ultimates (Earth-1610) **

“你想暗示什么？”硬汉版本的史蒂夫啐道，“我可不是那种不伦不类的娘炮*！”

（*原文使用了fairy，意指 a male who acts slightly feminine but not necessary means that they are gay.）

“老天啊。”史蒂夫瞪大眼睛抱怨。他举起他的平板挡在脸前，冲托尼做口型，‘他就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货’。

托尼努力忍着不笑出来，然后把注意力转移到他们的贵客身上，换上严肃的表情，“我只是想表达，你和安东尼奥似乎都能对对方产生良好的影响，”他平静的说，“我们想知道你们平时是如何相处的。”

硬汉版本的托尼懒洋洋的瘫在椅子上，就好像刻意表现得很颓废，冲他们得意洋洋的笑起来，“一如既往，亲爱的们。我快要死了，而他很绝望，整个世界四分五裂，而我们试图让它回归正轨。”

“我没有绝望，斯塔克，”硬汉版史蒂夫厉声说，“并且我也不想听现代社会这些虚情假意的废话。在我那个年代，男人们都是真正的男子汉，他们自己解决自己的问题。”

硬汉版托尼翻了个白眼，“那你可解决的真够出色的。”他重新把注意力放在史蒂夫和托尼身上，上上下下打量着他俩，“你们有人想来一杯马提尼吗？”

史蒂夫张了张嘴但最后也没说什么，他摇了摇头说，“你知道吗，我绝对不会碰那玩意儿的。祝你俩好运，你们会需要点儿运气的。”

** EMH (Earth-8096) **

“这几年过得很艰难。先是斯库鲁入侵……然后是紫人……”温柔版托尼紧张的手指甲，“我总是一次又一次的搞砸。我猜这可能是我某种不为人知的超能力——总能把所有事情都搞砸。就算这样队长也坚持陪在我身边，但我不值得他这么做。”

“搞砸？”温柔版史蒂夫下意识朝温柔版托尼伸出手，但在快要碰到他时又把手收了回来，“托尼，你是我认识的最伟大的英雄。如果没有你，这个世界早就被毁灭上百次了。”

温柔的托尼脸上写满了不相信，“我知道你认为我不堪一击，队长，但你不需要为了照顾我的感受就胡说八道。”

“等等，”史蒂夫抬手打断他们，“托尼，是什么让你认为史蒂夫在胡说八道？”

“他总是要求我多加训练，我知道这是因为他认为我不穿盔甲就没法儿保护自己，但是我希望他至少不要对待我总是像对待一件易碎品。”温柔版托尼悲伤地说。

“那么史蒂夫，”托尼耐心的问，“这就是你邀请托尼和你一起训练的理由吗？”

“不，当然不是！”温柔版史蒂夫抗议道，“我邀请他一起训练是因为我想和他待在一起。我无法理解他的那些科学术语，也不够了解这个现代世界。跟其他复仇者比起来，我就是个过时之人。但是训练是我擅长的，我觉得这是我唯一能和他一起做的。我以为我可以……借此告诉他我有多在乎他。”

温柔版托尼赶紧摇了摇头，试图摆脱这无稽之谈，“过时了？你？史蒂夫，你是我生命中发生过的最好的事，对复仇者们也是如此。你正是这个时代所需要的。”

“而你，”温柔版史蒂夫坚定的说，终于把温柔版托尼的小手包裹在自己温暖的大手中，“正是我所需要的。”

** Noir (Earth-90214) **

“托尼斯塔克，著名冒险家，竭诚为您服务。”冒险家托尼朝他们伸手，同时绽放出一个迷人的微笑。史蒂夫自然的握住那只手，但托尼却疑惑的四处张望。

“史蒂夫在哪儿? ”托尼有点儿惊慌失措的问道。

“谁是史蒂夫? ” 冒险家托尼和气的回应，“也是像我一样，在这个神奇而又令人兴奋的国度的旅客吗？”

“是啊，差不多吧，”史蒂夫温声细语的安抚他的托尼，试图让他平静下来。他重新转向冒险家托尼，“这么说，你是个实干家咯？”

“那当然！ ” 冒险家托尼自豪地说，“我曾寻找过亚特兰蒂斯，寻找过被埋藏的宝藏，也曾与纳粹搏斗，诸如此类。”

提到与纳粹搏斗时，史蒂夫肉眼可见的激动起来，“听起来就很振奋人心！”

“这个，”冒险家托尼从他的背包里掏出一本杂志递给史蒂夫，“这是我的冒险编年史！我觉得你会喜欢它们的。”

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，从善如流的浏览起那本插图丰富的杂志。

托尼歪了歪脑袋，“听上去挺让人兴奋的，但你不会觉得太孤单吗？”

“呃，”冒险家托尼耸了耸肩膀，“我有罗迪和贾维斯，有时候吉娅莱塔*也会陪着我，这对我来说就足够了。”

（*Dr.Gialetta Nefaria，Tony的助手及随行冒险家）

托尼怀疑的挑了挑眉。

冒险家托尼叹了口气，“如果能有个人专程陪我一起冒险就再好不过了，但我的生活总是被危险和惊悚的大冒险占据，谁会愿意和我在一起呢？那样对他们也太不公平了。”

史蒂夫认真的看了一会儿杂志。就在第一页最底端的授权作品列表里，他看到了一个熟悉的名字：室内辅助艺术品设计，作品：史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“那个，”史蒂夫状似漫不经心的问道，“你有没有因为这本杂志的出版而被邀请参加一些派对？”

“哦，你是说惊奇派对。当然啦，我时不时会收到一些邀请，但我从来没有去过。那里到处都是衣冠楚楚的体面人，一点儿也不符合我热爱冒险的品味。”

“那你愿意为我做点儿什么吗？”史蒂夫露出他最甜美也最自信的完美表情。

“当然！”冒险家托尼真心实意的回答道，“我愿意为像你这样的实干家做任何事！”

“如果下次有人邀请你，你就去参加这个惊奇派对，好吗？有个从布鲁克林来的瘦小男孩儿愿意陪你去全世界冒险。”

** Civil Union (Earth-3490) **

“事实上，有一件事我们需要认真地讨论一下，”娜塔莎神色严峻，已婚版史蒂夫吓得脸色苍白。

“不管发生了什么，亲爱的，请务必告诉我，我们可以一起解决。”已婚版史蒂夫握着她的手，语气里满满的关怀。

“事情已经发生了，罪魁祸首就是你送到我床头的早餐，我的咖啡里居然有牛奶。 ** _牛奶！_ ** 在我的咖啡里！还有什么比一觉醒来却喝不到又浓又黑的咖啡更恐怖的事情吗？”娜塔莎大笑着说，史蒂夫松了口气一头倒在身后的椅子上，同时玩笑似的在她肩膀上捶了一拳。

“你真的吓到我了，塔莎。”

“公平地说，在咖啡里加牛奶对我来说是完全合理的离婚理由。”托尼同情的说道。

“谢啦，兄弟！”娜塔莎欢呼一声，和托尼击了个掌。

“就这一次！”已婚的史蒂夫抗议道，“我就加了这么一次！”

史蒂夫认同的咧嘴一笑，“和斯塔克家的人结婚真是个挑战，是吧？”

“嗯，我可是多少人求之不得的伴侣，谢谢您嘞。”托尼微笑着说，“我敢说她也是这样。”

“只要别往我的咖啡里加牛奶，这点非常重要。”

两个史蒂夫同时叹了口气，“是的，亲爱的，我记住了。”

** 1872 (Earth-51920) **

西部世界版史蒂夫用靴尖来回蹭着地板，“说真的，我一直在找一个搭档，作为逢时镇唯一一个执法人员真的太孤单了。不过至少大多数夜晚斯塔克都会陪着我。”

西部世界版托尼看起来吃了一惊，他那好笑的小胡子随着他说话的动作上上下下抖动着，“我还以为你一直视我为人民公害，想要把我扔进监狱呢。如果你那么喜欢我的陪伴，警长，你只要开口就行了。”

“但那样的话，我会非常想念在睡梦中被你美妙歌声惊醒的感觉的，那可是我整个晚上最期待的时刻了！”西部世界版史蒂夫大笑着说。

史蒂夫高兴的问他的托尼，“托尼，你会唱歌吗？你怎么从来不在我洗澡唱歌的时候进来和我一起呢？”

两个托尼看起来都窘迫的好像想要藏到桌子底下，但西部世界版史蒂夫对捉弄托尼这件事儿还挺乐此不疲的，“哦，当然了，斯塔克有整个山谷里最美妙的歌声。”

“我猜能为逢时镇做点儿贡献我应该感到高兴。”西部世界版托尼悲惨的说。

“嘿，先生，别这样贬低你自己，”西部世界版史蒂夫坚定的说，“逢时镇的乡亲们能有你这样的铁匠是我们的幸运，你为我们的马打造马蹄铁，还保护了我们的小镇。能有你这样善良的人做我的朋友是我的幸运。”

托尼看了看西部世界版托尼，他看起来因为西部世界版史蒂夫的话而欢欣鼓舞，但同时仍旧倍感迷茫，“我知道这不太容易，”托尼深有感触的说，“但你仍可以为这个世界做一些好事。你只需要——放下酒瓶，斯塔克——你只需要找个理由尝试放下酒瓶。”

西部世界版托尼奇怪的看着他，但似乎把他的话听进去了。托尼点点头向他暗示站在一边的西部世界版史蒂夫，“而且你早就有一个绝佳的理由戒酒了，托尼，听到我说的话了吗？”

** Epilogue: AA (Earth-12041) **

“我觉得我们做的不错。”最后一对儿他们离开之后，托尼兴高采烈的说。

“哈！”史蒂夫大笑道，“他们总说我是个乐观主义者，但在某些宇宙里，我还挺混蛋的，是不是？”

托尼做了个鬼脸，“而且大多数宇宙中的我都一团糟。”

“但当我们在一起时，我们总能成就更好的自己。”

“的确如此。我很高兴每个有托尼的宇宙里，身边总有一个能管住他的史蒂夫。”

“而每个有史蒂夫的宇宙里，都有一个托尼给了他一个家。”

“敬每个宇宙的我们。十周年纪念日快乐，我的挚爱。”

“纪念日快乐，亲爱的。”

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢ravenisthegem, laexploradoraaa, and steverhino对这篇文章的帮助！  
出于兴趣解释一下：复仇者学院（AvAc）和英雄集结（HU）宇宙没有官方的宇宙编号，所以我自己编了两个。  
以防你们想知道，这里面涉及到的宇宙有：  
MCU, 大家都知道。  
Avengers Academy,复仇者学院，一款漫威的复仇者手机游戏（特别可爱）  
616, 漫威漫画的主宇宙，目前有点儿糟心。  
Heroes United, 一部被严重低估的超好看的动画电影  
Marvel Adventures, 一部儿童漫画宇宙，非常非常的甜，甜到牙疼。  
Ultimates, 终极宇宙，我推荐这部漫画因为我真的很喜欢它！  
Earth's Mightiest Heroes,遗憾被砍掉的动画，里面的史蒂夫强壮如牛，而托尼十分美好。  
Noir, 上世纪四十年代的宇宙，所有人都没有超能力。实际上在这个宇宙里并没有史蒂夫，但这不影响我们把他们凑成一对儿。  
3490, 史蒂夫和托尼结婚的那个宇宙。  
1872,西部牛仔AU的漫画， 秘战中最赞的一部分。


End file.
